The Nine Hells
The Nine Hells is the primary location of Season Three of Welcome to the Show. History The Nine Hells had their start as a domain set aside for Asmodeus to rule over. Avernus The first layer of hell is covered in fire and brimstone. It's like what many depictions of hell are deemed to be interpreted as. The most interesting landmarks are the maggot pits and the bronze citadel. The ruler of this layer is Bel, an archdevil that Ravvas had dealings with in the past. He's very kind towards mortals. He is married to Zariel and fights demons on a regular basis. In order to move onto the next layer, the party had to slay a bunch of demons including a Balor. It was a long battle but the team was victorious and they were given a styx coin to progress. After an encounter with Tiamat, god of the chromatic dragons, the party meet Charon and they take the boat to the next layer. Dis The second layer of hell began in a disarmingly peaceful garden. It was an illusion of course to dissuade any souls from leaving. The most interesting landmark is the massive city that's like a maze. The ruler of this layer is Dispater. He quite liked the garden of delight trap. In order to move onto the next layer, the party had to find a traitor within Dispater's ranks. Thanks to Simula, the group pins the blame on Malachlabra, his daughter. She in turn is banished. Minauros The third layer of hell is a marshy land with trees that have spikey trunks. This was where Hana and Arkoth Wormwood were staying. The most interesting landmark is Jangling Hiter, a city held up by chains coming from Dis. The ruler of this layer is Mammon. He's one of the very embodiments of greed. He's also protective of his own life as he flees when Ivan gives him a good talking too. In order to move onto the next layer, the party had to rescue Arkoth much to Amber and Jalerom's dismay. They also learn that he has turned over a new leaf and got the coin from the treasure pile. Phlegethos The fourth layer of hell is volcanic area with the heat being nearly unbearable. The most interesting landmark was the demon courtroom. The rulers of this lair were Belial and Fierna. They are the judges of the courtroom. Fierna also has a friendship with Glasya Malum. In order to move to the next layer, the party could either support Belial or Fierna. In the end, the party supported Fierna due to Glasya's support and Faerthurin's similarities to her. Stygia The fifth layer of hell was a stormy area that was mostly covered in water. The most interesting landmark was the Hall of the Vanquished seeing as how there were only a few islands on this layer. The ruler of this lair was Levistus. He was covered in ice for millennia but escaped. He then fell into the river styx and lost his memories. Once he got out, he got a few memories of a hero known as St. Suviel. In order to move to the next layer, the party had to kill him. Josh had planned for Levistus to touch the throne and get his memories back just in time for the party to fight him. However Ravvus killed him prematurely much to most of the group's dismay. Malboge The sixth layer of hell was a fleshy landscape that was hard to keep PG. The most interesting landmarks were the river of blood and the skull building. The maggot pool was cut both for time and Eliyora's phobia. The ruler of this lair was Glasya and it turned out she was keeping an eye on her children. She even helped Jeminya escape one time before she was recaptured by Asmodeus. Her task was simply to save Jeminya. She was also very upset when she found out Hana went missing. Maladomini The seventh layer of hell was full of twisted and knarled trees. The most interesting landmark was the Carnival of Debauchery. The ruler of this lair was Beelzebul. He is the headmaster of the carnival and an enormous slug. Mephistopholes offered to give the party a styz coin for slaying the devil of sloth. The party was led to his tent by a lesser devil after squirming through Amber's lost hand and Faethurin's iron maiden. Once Hana was saved, Arkoth had been redeemed. Cania The eighth layer of hell was an icy landscape full of crevices and sharp stones. The most interesting landmark is Mephistar, Lolth's castle. The ruler of this lair was Lolth. She sees the Drow as her playthings. Look for more in The Lolthtanchwi Games. Once Lolth was taken down by the Primeval Pact, Simula took over as goddess of the drow. She gave the party a styx coin for all their hard work. Nessus The final layer of hell was a desert plain with swirling brown clouds in the red sky. The ruler of this lair is Asmodeus. The River Styx The river Styx is the primary avenue of travel between each layer. Between Cania and Nessus, the river ends in a large waterfall. The only safe method of travel on the river is paying the boatman Charon for passage on his boat. Falling into the Styx causes memory loss.Category:Locations Category:Welcome To The Show